


Choi-ces

by Agent 606 (thepineandthestar)



Series: They just got your messages~ [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And i offered my blood sweat and tears for this, But it's sad bc character death, F/M, I felt like we didn't care enough for what was happening but we did we truly did, I just felt like the MC was given much of a choice during the SE, Secret Endings!, Swear and tears literally, so this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Agent%20606
Summary: The retelling of a few episodes on Secret Ending 1. Basically, I've re-written it to show that the MC cares a lot about the twins and V.





	1. Chapter 1

Saeran had walked out of the cabin as soon as Vanderwood gave him a cigarette. Saeyoung sighed exasperatedly and sat down on the couch at the center of the room. You followed soon after, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back for comfort.

“I’ll find a room to stay in,” Vanderwood announced, instantly knowing that the two of you had to have some private time, and left

“Saeyoung,” you started in a soft voice as soon as Vanderwood was out of earshot, “How are you holding up?”

“Horribly,” he muttered

You gathered him up in a tight hug and he didn’t refuse the contact. He hugged back fiercely with his uninjured arm, resting his cheek on your shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do with Saeran,” he admitted in a shaky voice, “I… I want to save him, I want to make him realize that I never left to abandon him, I…”

“It’s okay,” you whispered as you stroked his hair, “He’s gonna understand one day. We’re gonna work together really hard for that but I promise you, we’re gonna succeed and you two are gonna be happy.”

“I wish that was the case right now,” he spoke, “I miss my brother. I just want to give him a hug.”

He started sniffing and his breath was starting to be uneven. You felt your clothes being soaked at your shoulders but you didn’t mind. He needed someone right now and it was all you could ever ask to be at the moment.

“Have I ever told you how brave you are for doing this for your brother?” You asked, “You know that he’s become dangerous and that he dislikes you but you’re doing everything you can to keep him safe.”

“I admire you, really,” you added

“I’m so weak,” he countered

“Crying doesn’t make you weak,” you pointed out, “Being weak is refusing to address the problem and you’re not that. All I see now is a man who literally took a bullet for his brother just so he could save him.”

You grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at you. You removed his glasses and wiped away his tears with your thumb, the rest of your fingers resting at his cheek.

“Saeyoung Choi, all I see now is a brave young man who’s going through tough times,” you spoke, “But don’t worry, you’re not alone. I’m here, Vanderwood’s here, we’re here for you, okay? However difficult it may be to make Saeran realize that he knew the wrong things, we’ll be here because we care. I love you, Saeyoung, never forget that, okay?”

He nodded.

“And don’t do stupid things again like taking a bullet to your arm,” you continued, “I just got your attention a few days ago, for crying out loud.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered

You sighed, “I want you to go to sleep tonight. Something tells me that tomorrow’s gonna be a big day for all of us. Rest, Saeyoung, you’ll need it.”

“But Saeran’s still-,”

“Outside, I know,” you interrupted, “Don’t worry, I’ll wait for him to get back.”

“Well you need to rest too. There’s no way I’ll let you stay up by yourself,” he responded

“Saeyoung, when I said that you’re going to rest, you’re going to rest,” you spoke sternly like a mother to her child, “I’m gonna stay up and wait for him. He’s gonna have to go in eventually, it’s cold outside.”

Saeyoung huffed, “I just… nevermind. I’ll go sleep here.”

You nodded, content to see Saeyoung lie down on ths couch. You moved to the other seat and watched as he quickly fell asleep, fatigue from the day taking over. You frowned at the door when you realized that Saeran might have possibly decided to stay outside for the night.

You grumbled. The twins were stubborn, one similar trait between them.

You stood from your seat and went out, seeing Saeran sitting down at the front porch with a cigarette between his lip. You grabbed it from him and threw it to the ground, stomping at it to kill the flame. He glared holes up at you and stood up, quickly hpvering above you.

“What’s your problem?” He snapped at you

“Will you be quiet? Saeyoung’s asleep,” you shouted in a hushed tone

“What’s it to me if he’s asleep?” He rolled his eyes

You sighed, “Look, I didn’t come out of here to start a fight. Come on inside, it’s too cold out here tonight.”

He sat back down at his former space, “Go back to flirting with him. You’re better at that anyway.”

You frowned at his attitude, “You truly are your brother’s twin. I can just see it.”

He dug for something at the inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at you.

“It’s either you shut up or you shut up,” he told you

You pouted but if he was stubborn, then you’re even more, “You were my kidnapper right?”

“Didn’t kidnap you,” he responddd, the gun still pointed at you

“You brought me to the apartment,” you corrected yourself, “Why’d you do that?”

He turned to you, “What kind of guy would I be if I just told you my ulterior motives?”

“That attitude of yours is gonna be the death of you,” he replied, “And I’m not gonna answer the question so you might as well cuddle up with my brother since you’re better off doing that than dying.”

“It’s like you’re giving me two choices right now; one, I go and stick with the twin who needs me or two, I go to the twin who needs me,” you replied, “Oh wait, _both_ twins need attention, the only thing is, one’s in there, probably going through a nightmare, the other is living a nightmare and refusing help.”

You caught his eye, “Where do you think I’ll go to, Saeran?”

“The hospital if you keep up that attitude,” he answered, “Just get in there, alright? I was supposed to get in there after I finished that cig but you delayed my stay.”

“I’ll be waiting up,” you announced, “Don’t keep me and your brother waiting too long, Saeran.”

You opened the door and went inside, immediately leaning against the door to support your shaky legs. You wanted to run away right then and there when he pulled out the gun but you had to be strong and act like you were unaffected. Afterall, if you showed just a tiny amount of weakness, Saeran would use it against you so it was better to show yourself as fearless for the time being.

Once you looked over to Saeyoung, you noticed that he was sitting down, staring at you and not sleeping.

“Why’d you go out?” He asked

You sat down at the seat next to the couch, “I was making sure that he was still there.”

“You could’ve gotten hurt,” he pointed out

“I could’ve gotten hurt the moment I stepped inside the apartment,” you stated, “The times that I could’ve gotten hurt throughout my life is alarmingly high but look at me, I’m still here and breaking my living streak.”

“Don’t joke about this. I know that Saeran’s unstable right now and he could’ve hurt you there,” Saeyoung said, “I won’t forgive myself if something like that happened.”

“I’m sorry but I was just concerned,” you spoke, “I’ll do whatever is the safest thing for me, I promise.”

Saeyoung nodded before lying back down on the couch again, “You know, on the first night of our search for Saeran, I dreamt about a lot of things.”

“What kind of things?” You asked

“Things that could’ve happened if Saeran and I had a normal family,” he answered, “What I would give to be in a family where the father stayed and the mother wasn’t a drunkard and abusive.”

“How’d you feel about your dream?” You asked

“It was so perfect,” he admitted, tears welling in his eyes, “Saeran and I growing up like normal boys, both of us playing around in the mud after the rain, both of us going to school together. There were so many things we didn’t get to do as children. I wish we could still find a way to do those things.”

“But we can’t now.” He frowned, “Not after this happened. You know? Saeran was so innocent. I taught him how to read and write back then but we’d only gotten far into our names. He was such a sweet and kind boy, kinder than me, but he was so sickly and I had to get out a lot to buy medicine.”

“I was used to the outside world but he wasn’t so every now and then, when I saved up enough money, I’ll untie him and we’ll go out for some ice cream. He always loved the sky back then and we’d find ourselves sitting on the ground and just looking at the clouds which were different all the time.”

“Do you think it would be selfish to think that I wanted to stay like that?” He asked

“Not at all,” you answered

“I mean, for the entirety of my childhood, all I thought about was busting him and myself out of that house for good. Then I’d work and support him and we could finally live happily away from our mother and from our father’s eyes,” he continued, “That was my plan, that’s why I accepted V’s offer for a job.”

“They recruited me back when I was fifteen and made me study abroad,” he said, “There wasn’t a day when I didn’t think about Saeran’s wellbeing. I always wished that he was having a better life than I was. I trusted V to be there for him as a father and Rika as a mother but I was wrong to leave him in their hands.”

“I wish I stayed,” he mumbled, “Maybe then my own twin wouldn’t hate me.”

“Saeran’s just misunderstanding the situation, Saeyoung,” you replied, “I’m sure he’ll understand some day but right now, you need sleep more than it needs you.”

He nodded then closed his eyes. You pressed a kiss on his forehead which elicited a smile from him.

“What about my lips?” He asked, “They’re in dire need of kisses too.”

You chuckled then planted a short but swrrt kiss on his lips, “Good night, Saeyoung.”

“Night, babe,” he spoke with a yawn

You turned back to the door, “You can enter, Saeran.”

The door opened up immediately and the white headed man stood there, staring at you.

“He’s feeding you lies,” he said

“So you heard everything,” you responded, “Saeran, will it hurt to trust your own brother?”

He rolled his eyes, “You don’t know what I’ve been through so you have no right to justify his actions.”

“Don’t worry, someday, I’m going to know the whole truth,” you spoke, “Rest now, Saeran. The remaining room is yours.”

He stomped off to find the last vacant room in the house.

“Where you gonna sleep?” A mumble came from the red head

“I’ll find my own spot,” you replied, “Just go to sleep, Saeyoung. You have nothing else to worry about today. Don’t think of me.”

“Can’t do that,” he muttered, “Love you too much.”

You chuckled, “I love you too very much, babe. Now really, go to sleep. I’ll make sure I’ll go back fo sleep too.”

There was silence next followed by his heavy but steady breathing. You pulled out your phone from your pocket and it showed zero bars on the network.

You sighed, you really wanted to contact the RFA and seek for help but maybe you had all the help you needed at the moment.

After going through the rooms and checking up that all the doors were locked, you settled yourself on your seat and dozed off, getting ready to whatever the next day had against you and your very own set of twins to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment you were thrown into the jail of Mint Eye, your mind instantly flew to Saeyoung. When he was forced inside the cell, he fell down to the ground due to lack of exhaustion. You quickly kneeled beside him, checking if he was fine.

“I’m fine,” he told you with a wince, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” you countered, “Saeyoung, you’re bleeding through the bandages.”

He turned to his arm then hid it from your sight, “It’s fine, don’t worry, I’ll hold up.”

He stood up with difficulty and used his uninjured hand to hold the cells and shake it with all might he could muster, “Saeran! Where’s Saeran! Give me back my brother!”

Vanderwood grabbed Saeyoung’s shoulders, not too tightly, just enough to pull him from his grasp on the metal bars, “Calm down. I thought you said you had two people to care for now? If that was really in your mind, you wouldn’t do anything reckless.”

Saeyoung looked up at Vanderwood like a child being scolded by his parent, “I, I have to get my brother back!”

“We know! But you’re worrying her!” Vanderwood replied, “I thought you said you didn’t want her to worry.”

Saeyoung’s ragged breathing quickly calmed. He dragged himself over to you and rested his forehead on your shoulder.

“What king of brother am I if I let this happen to my twin?” He asked

“We haven’t lost yet, Saeyoung,” you assured him, “We didn’t lose Saeran. We’re gonna get him back but for now, we have to find a way to not make you lose any more blood.”

“It’s not a time to worry about me, alright?” He snapped his head up, “It’s time to find a way out of here and get help from the RFA.”

•••

You three had been waiting for hours on end for any help that you could get but no one responded to the coordinates that Saeyoung sent to the group chat.

Your heart pounded against your rib cage strongly, fear looming over you and your system. Rika was standing them, telling her disciples something about cleansing and the disciples chanted her words. Meanwhile, Saeyoung went paler every passing second that he looked like he was going to faint any time. Even Vanderwood looked concerned about his fellow agent’s condition.

You grabbed his left hand, making his attention turn to you.

“Do you want to sit down?” You asked weakly, “I’m really scared for you.”

He gave you the weakest grin you had ever seen him wear, “Fine and still kicking.”

“No you’re not. Go sit down, they wouldn’t mind,” you responded

You felt him lightly squeeze your hand, “I’m okay, MC. I’m more worried about you.”

You frowned at that then Saeran walked in. You could see that Saeyoung immediately became tense before taking a step towards his brother but he was unsuccessful to go to him because Vanderwood had already blocked his path.

“You told me that Luciel can never be one of us,” Saeran spoke, distress evident in his features, “Why are you letting him in Magenta?”

Rika looked him, unpleased because of the commotion being created by the other twin. She waved him off and told her other disciples to get Saeran to cleansing.

Saeyoung pushed his way past Vanderwood, letting go of your hand, when he saw his brother being backed up to a wall, completely defenseless among the crowd.

“I will not let you take Saeran!” He yelled to the disciples, stepping in front of his twin to shield the other

“What are you doing?” Saeran snapped, obviously ticked off even more

“I’m not gonna let them take you away,” Saeyoung declared before his eyes drooped and he fell to the floor

“Saeyoung!” You yelled and ran towards the red head but Saeran had pulled out a gun and pointed it to anyone who dared come near them

“Stay back!” The white headed man shouted, “I said stay back!”

“Saeran, Saeyoung’s-,”

_Bang_

You were cut off by the sound of the gun going off and something heavy drop. You turned around and saw the victim of the gun shot: V.

You gasped deeply when you saw the RFA’s leader on the ground, blood coloring his shirt red. Rika knelt next to him, an expression you could only read as shock.

She grabbed her hair and opened her mouth, the only sound coming out were desperate attempts to speak.

“Ah… ha… ah…” she breathed out

“Rika,” V whispered to her which brought her to her senses

“Are…” she breathed out, tears flooding her cheeks, “Are-Are you… leaving?”

“Don’t cry,” V told her, reaching out a put a hand on her knee

“Are you leaving?” She repeated

“Rika…” V smiled weakly, “I’m always here… with… with you. Like… the sun.”

Rika breathed out nonsense syllables.

“Love of my soul…” you could see a tear run down V’s face as he closed his eyes, “Rika.”

And then he ceased breathing.

Everything in the room felt dead silent and everyone couldn’t keep their eyes from V who laid down on the ground and Rika who was hysterically shaking V’s body, shouting at him to wake up.

The door was forcefully opened from the outside, pulling everybody’s attention.

Everything happened so fast. One second, you could hardly believe that V had died in front of his lover the next, you saw Jumin helping you stand up, you not knowing that your knees gave in.

You looked up at him and weakly pointed to the body at the middle of the room.

You could feel him tremble and gulp once before uttering a low, “We’re saving you.”

“S-S-Saeyoung,” you stuttered before snapping out of your stupor and being alert once more, “Saeyoung fell. He, he fainted! Help!”

Jumin nodded, “They’re bringing him to the helicopter right now and he will be brought to the hospital.”

You looked around, spotting for the red head’s twin, “Help Saeran.”

Jumin nodded once again, “He will receive help. I have to get you out of here now, for the RFA.”

You couldn’t stop the shaking from your knees but you could bring yourself to walk with Jumin’s guidance.

Then the last thing you knew, you were being flown off from the ground, the Mint Eye turning into a small speck of green and white from above.

•••

_“When… you… wa… up?”_

_“Whe… wakes up he… up.”_

_“…worri…”_

_“Don.. so nega…”_

Saeyoung’s eyes shot open, breathing suddenly erratic. He caught the attention of the two people inside the room, one who instantly went to his bed and the other calling a nurse outside.

“Saeyoung,” you spoke, “thank goodness you woke up.”

“Where’s Saeran?” He asked frantically, sitting up, “I have to see Saeran.”

You pushed him down gently which he didn’t oppose to. He looked into your eyes, reading the expression inside.

“Don’t worry, he’s receiving proper treatment in the same hospital,” you answered

“…hospital?” He asked, “A hospital?”

You nodded, “You, uh, you actually fainted while you were defending Saeran but none of that now. I don’t want to stress you.”

He furrowed his brows, trying to recall the events, “How… how long has it been since?”

You frowned, “Four days.”

“I’ve been asleep for four days?” He asked, “What happened to Mint Eye? How did we all get out?”

“Jumin rescued us just in time,” you answered then bit your lip, “I… don’t know if I should be saying this to you.”

Saeyoung’s gaze focused on you, “What happened?”

You held his hands but not grasping them, careful not to ruin the IV implanted on his hand, “You have to promise me that you’ll be strong, okay? I’m gonna lay some pretty bad news so you have to be strong.”

“Wh-what happened?” He repeated, eyes welling with tears already, “Did something happen to Saeran?”

You shook your head, “No, Saeran’s fine. He’s not doing great but he’s fine. It’s… it’s V you have to think about.”

“He died, Saeyoung,” you continued before he could stop you

You could see his face go a shade paler with the news. His mouth hung open as his mind tried to process what you had just said.

V, the very person who saved him, helped him grow, became his father figure, became his friend and employer, was now dead.

Nevermind the fact that he didn’t take care of Saeran well, it was Riks who took most care of him, but the fact that V was the one who gave him an opportunity to walk out of an abusive home and build an actual life, Saeyoung felt indebted and he knew that he could never pay his debt ever again.

“V,” he said, looking down at the sheets then back up to you, “He’s… dead?”

You nodded tearfully then wiped his tears away with your thumb, “Yeah, I can’t believe it either. I… Saeran… he accidentally shot V when he was trying to defend himself. It isn’t anyone’s fault, it was an accident.”

“V,” Saeyoung uttered the man’s name again, “V… no it can’t be. This is an elaborate prank, right? Or a-a nightmare. In reality, I’m still a child who has to get medicine for my brother a-and I haven’t met V yet and he’s not dead, he’s _not_ , he’s not dead…”

Saeyoung cried aloud and you pulled him in for a gentle hug. He buried his face to your shirt, soaking it with his tears. You knew that the news would be heavy on him but learning it from someone else would be even harder for him to accept.

Vanderwood came back with a couple of nurses with him. The nurses waited until Saeyoung had stopped crying to have a check up on him. During the check up, all Saeyoung did was what they instructed, otherwise, he would stare at the wall in front of him blankly, his hand intertwined with yours.

Night settled in and Vanderwood left midafternoon, saying something about cleaning up Saeyoung’s mess. The patient merely nodded as a goodbye to his former co-worker before Vanderwood was gone.

There was only silence between the two of you, kind of like when you were back in the apartment but not quite with the same atmosphere.

The RFA had told you through the messenger that they would be dropping by at evening just before visiting hours ended due to their schedules and lives.

Yoosung was the first to come by and you were hoping that he would try to entertain Saeyoung but once you saw the blond enter with bloodshot eyes, you knew that it wasn’t happening.

“So you know about V already, huh?” Yoosung stated, “It sucks. I… I wish I could’ve apologized to him.”

Saeyoung turned to the blond, “How’s… Rika?”

“Not so well,” Yoosung replied, “She doesn’t talk to her therapist, not even to me and she doesn’t eat.”

“Of all people, why me?” Saeyoung asked, “It’s… I could’ve had a normal family. From-from the start, I could’ve been born to a normal mother and father… Is God challenging my faith? Does he hate me?”

“Saeyoung,” you started, “He knows that you’re strong and that you’re faithful, that’s why you’re going through a lot. He trusts you that you can make it.”

“It hurts so much,” Saeyoung spoke in a small voice, “M-My only family left hates me an-and I don’t even know how to start again. I lost my job and my friend, I-I.”

“Shh, you don’t have to think about that,” you said, “What matrers is you’re here and you’ve worked through so many things. Give yourself some credit.”

“I could’ve been really matured,” Yoosung said, “I hope I did so V didn’t have to bring my hatred towards him to death.”

“Hey,” you let out a chuckle, “I am with RFA’s happiest bachelors!” You stated through tears, “Let’s be happy for V!”

The door swung open and in came Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen.

“I’m sorry, Jumin,” Saeyoung whispered, “In behalf of my brother, I’m sorry.”

“V committed suicide,” Jumin responded which made Saeyoung turn to him, “There is nothing you should apologize about.”

“What are you-,”

“Zen, Yoosung, can we talk outside?” Jaehee interrupted, bringing the two with her outside

“We didn’t tell them,” Jumin started, “We hid the fact that it really was Saeran who accidentally did it.”

Saeyoung frowned, “You mean to say, we’re… after everything that happened, we’re still hiding secrets in the RFA? Aren’t-aren’t secrets the reason why this happened in the first place?”

Jumin closed his eyes, “It’s better this way. They can accept your brother, we don’t have to explain everything, and we don’t blame anyone.”

“Th-thank you,” Saeyoung whispered, “I don’t-, I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“Living for Jihyun is enough,” Jumin replied, “Just be happy. I know that’s what he would want. He… also left a will to me a few years ago. He left everyone a property.”

“Why does, why did he even do that? I… why would he leave a will?” Saeyoung asked

“Jihyun told me before that he had terminal liver cancer,” Jumin explained, “I knew that it was a lie and he knew that I knew but he left one and had revised it before he left for his ‘trip’.”

“How are you holding up, Jumin?” You asked

Jumin shook his head, “I lost the only friend who understood me.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” you responded

He eyed you, “Don’t blame yourself now. You too, Saeyoung. Don’t blame your brother, it’s not his fault. It was an accident. He was provoked by Rika’s disciples and he had no choice but to send a warning shot. He didn’t intend it to be shot at V.”

“I can’t believe that V’s… gone,” Saeyoung whispered, “After all the help he gave us to get out from Mint Eye…”

“He’s happier now,” Jumin whispered, “It… doesn’t feel fair that he left without me but at least he’s not hurt by Rika.”

“I have to go, no one’s at his funeral,” Jumin added, “Get well quickly. We want to proceed with the burial when we’re complete.”

Saeyoung nodded then Jumin left, “Is everything really going to be good?”

You sighed, “Maybe not now, but it’s going to get better eventually.”

You placed a kiss on the top of his head, “Go rest now, babe and don’t worry for now. I won’t leave you, I promise. Not now, not ever.”


End file.
